


Time to go

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Jaebum is a business man, who rarely gets time to go home and spend time with his husband. The hardest part of the day is leaving his baby.





	Time to go

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooooo enjoy

Jaebum was having such a peaceful dream, just him and Jinyoung sitting at the beach enjoying the waves wash up. It was night time , so the creatures of the ocean were asleep but the people weren't, there was a festival going on behind them, with margaritas and music blasting. Jaebum and Jinyoung enjoyed having a good time partying but they also like being in the own little world , enjoying each other's company. Jaebum is staring off into the ocean, wondering if there were people on the other side doing the same thing. Jaebum turned his head to face Jinyoung, when he felt Jinyoung's fingers lace into his. 

"You know...It's rare for us to have vacation time."

"I know...And I'm sorry, with my job getting in the way, I wish I could spend more time with you."

"Don't apologise Jaebum. You were a business man before we got married. Don't regret your career choice because of me. "

"Do you think we'll ever come back here?"

"Maybe...Maybe with another addition to the family."

Jaebum looked into his eyes, looking to see if Jinyoung was being serious or not. Jaebum's heart did flips. This was the next step in their life. He's already picturing Jinyoung rocking their baby to sleep. The precious little baby would have Jinyoung's nose and his big eyes, and Jaebum's hair color. 

Jinyoung darted his eyes from Jaebum eyes to his lips. And he got closer and closer. Jaebum was just a centimeter away from feeling Jinyoung soft lips. He was about to taste paradise.

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.

Jaebum's eyes shot open, and his dream was over. He groaned as he shut off the alarm. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and he really didn't wanna leave for work. But there was a meeting at 6 and he needs to send some paperwork before he does. He turns his head to the right , seeing his husband sound asleep. Till this day , Jaebum is amazed how Jinyoung doesn't hear the alarm. Jinyoung is snuggling up against Jaebum like usual. His hand laying against his chest and his leg drooped over his waist. Jaebum delicatly removed himself from Jinyoung and got up to get ready. He heard Jinyoung mumble and unconsciously tried to find Jaebum's body but was satisfied with the warmth he left. 

Jaebum already took a shower and has his morning coffee. He really missed how Jinyoung would make his coffee during their newly wed phase. But Jaebum's father didn't allow Jaebum to take any more vacation days after their 2 week honeymoon. They both enjoyed it as much as they can, watching movies, kissing, making love, etc. 

He went back into the bedroom to grab his keys. He turned off the closest light and was about to head out the door, but the way Jinyoung was curled up into a ball and sleeping his lips just a little bit open. He looked so cute. Jaebum walked up to him and chuckled to himself, Jinyoung's hair was all over the place. Jaebum took his time to tuck it behind ear. Jaebum gave him a small kiss on Jinyoung's forehead as a goodbye. 

"I love you."

Jaebum was about to shut the door when he heard,

"I love you too."

He smiled and closed the door. Jaebum is looking forward to coming home.


End file.
